commandosmoddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Commandos/BICHOALIADO
This site will explain all the abilities, attributes and appearance of the Commandos. General Definitions Here is a description of the codes that all Commandos have in common, the placeholders and will be explained afterwards. The CARISMA keyword seems to be some kind of an importance indicator (the higher the number, the more important the ability is). The specific codes for each Commando will also be explained subsequently. Here is an overview of the Commandos' names and their corresponding sprites. Specific Abilities There are multiple abilites and weapons that should only be used by a certain Commando. Of course it's possible to equip the Sniper with grenades, but since there is no animation for throwing grenades in the Sniper's tileset, it will look a bit strange when he performs this action. Don't even think of using the diving gear for another soldier than the Marine! General abilities The number in braces after each ability tells you which of the Commandos usually has the ability/equipment (1 = Green Beret, 2 = Sniper, 3 = Marine, 4 = Sapper, 5 = Driver, 6 = Spy) A description about using the German uniform can be found here: UNIFORME Trap, Decoy, Raft & Bombs can be found in the Pickups section below. Weapons Most of the weapons are defined in the auDisparar [ ] block inside the Commando's .ACCIONES [ ] block. Code example for multiple weapons: [ auDisparar [ .CARISMA 200 .ARMAS [ PISTOLA METRALLETA BALLESTA ] .MUNMETRA 100 .FLECHAS 5 ] ] When you explore the MIS files, you will sometimes find .MUNFUSIL 20 in the sniper's auDisparar code. FUSIL is Spanish for RIFLE, so it seems that there was a rifle in an early stage of development in the game. It was removed later, but the code is still present - but it's absolutely useless. Pickups There are several items that can be picked up and placed on the map: the trap, the decoy, the raft and bombs. A more detailled script for the inflatable raft can be found here: ZODIAC Abilities To handle these items, the Commandos need the''' [ auManeja... ] abilities inside their .ACCIONES [ ]' block. '''Important hint regarding bombs:' Do not mix up remote-controlled bombs and time bombs! The sapper can only handle one type of bombs in a mission. Placement You can decide if the Commando should have the item in his inventory when the mission starts or if he must pick it up before he can use it (in this case it is necessary to deactivate the item in the inventory). For bombs there is even a third way - placing them in a box: [ .CLASS MACRO .TOKEN CAJABOMBA .MACRO CAJABOMB .XYZ [ 117 256 0 ] .TOKENBOMBAS BOMBA .ELEMENTOS [ ' [' .CLASS MACRO .TOKEN BOMBA1 .MACRO BOMBARET .XYZ 256 0 .Retardo 200 ]' ] ] Actual items Here are the actual macros for the pickups: Backpack icons These are the keywords that must be placed in the '.ITEMS [ ] '''block inside the particular '''SUBINTERFACEALIADO: As you can see, only the Decoy and the Raft need the .DISPONIBLE NO code if the items are not in the inventory. It doesn't matter if you add the code to the other items as well like in the CEPO example above. Boxes The Commandos can pick up several items from a box: a sub-machine gun, grenades, ammunition for the sniper rifle and bombs. Box Placement There are some predefined macros for easy placement of the boxes. For more info about the bombs check out the Pickups section. Abilities In order to open boxes and pick up the content, the Commandos need a special ability: The sub-machine gun and the grenades must no be present in the Commando's inventory before he picks them up! So it's necessary to add [ .TOKEN IT_METRALLETA .DISPONIBLE NO ] and [ .TOKEN IT_GRANADA .DISPONIBLE NO ] in the .ITEMS [ ] block. But the sniper rifle has to be in the inventory before the bullets can be picked up (see Weapons section). Use of static weapons To use static weapons like the machine gun or a cannon, insert the following piece of code into the Commando's .ACCIONES [ ] block: [ auUsarVehiculo [ .CARISMA 200 .VEHICULOS [ ARMA_ESTATICA ] ] ] [ acUsaHab [ .CARISMA 300 .HABILIDAD [ ARMA_ESTATICA ] ] ] (usually used by the Driver) Helpful source: Roman G's Mission Editing (http://www.strategyplanet.com/commandos/commandos.html) Category:Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines